Idade do Bronze
100px|thumb|right|Imagem de Bronze A Idade do Bronze é um período da civilização no qual ocorreu o desenvolvimento desta liga metálica, resultante da mistura de cobre com estanho. Iniciou-se no Oriente Médio em torno de 3300 a.C. substituindo o Calcolítico, embora noutras regiões esta última idade seja desconhecida e a do bronze tenha substituído diretamente o período neolítico (popularmente conhecida como Idade da Pedra). Na África negra, o neolítico é seguido da idade do ferro. História O termo "Idade do Bronze" é, em última análise, derivada das "Idades do Homem", as fases da existência humana na Terra segundo a mitologia grega. Destes, a Idade de Ouro e a Idade da Prata são classificadas pelos historiadores modernos como míticas, mas a Idade do Bronze, bem como a Idade do Ferro são concebidos como tendo um núcleo de validade histórica. Todo o período é caracterizado pela adoção plena do bronze em muitas regiões, embora o local e a hora da introdução e desenvolvimento da tecnologia do bronze não é universalmente síncrona. Tecnologia de estanho e bronze feita pelo homem requerem um conjunto de técnicas de produção. O estanho deve ser extraído (principalmente como o minério de estanho cassiterita) e fundido separadamente, em seguida, adicionado ao cobre derretido para fazer a liga de bronze. A Idade do Bronze foi um período de uso intenso de metais e de redes de desenvolvimento do comércio (Veja Fontes de estanho e o comércio nos tempos antigos). Oriente Próximo Sudeste da Ásia / Oriente Médio A Idade do Bronze no antigo Oriente Próximo começou com a ascensão da Suméria no quarto milênio a.C. O Antigo Oriente Próximo é considerado por alguns como o berço da civilização e praticavam a agricultura intensiva durante todo o ano, desenvolveram um sistema de escrita, inventaram a roda do oleiro, criou um governo centralizado, códigos de leis e impérios, e introduziram a estratificação social, a escravidão e a guerra organizada. Sociedades na região estabeleceram as bases para a astronomia e matemática. Antigo Egito Dinastias na Idade de Bronze Inicial No Antigo Egito, a Idade de Bronze começa no Período Protodinástico, c. 3150 a.C. A Idade do bronze arcaica do Egito, conhecida como o Período protodinástico do Egito,Karin Sowada and Peter Grave. Egypt in the Eastern Mediterranean during the Old Kingdom.Lukas de Blois and R. J. van der Spek. An Introduction to the Ancient World. Página 14. segue imediatamente a unificação do Baixo e Alto Egito, c. 3100 a.C. É geralmente considerado abrangendo as Primeira e Segunda Dinastias, com duração a partir do Período Protodinástico do Egito até cerca de 2686 a.C., ou o início do Império Antigo. Com a Primeira Dinastia, a capital mudou-se de Abidos para Mênfis com um Egito unificado governado por um rei-deus egípcio. Abidos permaneceu sendo a maior terra santa no sul. As marcas da antiga civilização egípcia, como arte, arquitetura e muitos aspectos da religião, tomaram forma durante o período protodinástico. Mênfis no início da Idade de Bronze era a maior cidade da época. O Império Antigo da Idade do Bronze regional é o nome dado ao período no terceiro milênio a.C. quando o Egito atingiu seu primeiro pico contínuo de civilização em complexidade e realizações - o primeiro de três períodos "imperiais", que marca os pontos altos da civilização no baixo Vale do Nilo (sendo os outros o Império Médio e o Império Novo). O Primeiro Período Intermediário,Hansen, M. H. (2000). A comparative study of thirty city-state cultures: An investigation conducted by the Copenhagen Polis Centre. Copenhagen: Det Kongelike Danske Videnskabernes Selskab. Página 68. descrito frequentemente como um "período negro" na história do antigo Egito, durou até cerca de 100 anos após o fim do Império Antigo, em torno de 2181-2055 a.C. Muito poucas evidências monumentais sobrevivem deste período, especialmente da parte inicial do mesmo. O Primeiro Período Intermediário foi um período agitado, quando o governo do Egito foi dividido entre duas bases de poder concorrentes: Heracleópolis, no Baixo Egito, e Tebas, no Alto Egito. Estes dois reinos acabariam por entrar em conflito, com os reis de Tebas conquistando o norte, resultando na reunificação do Egito sob um único governante durante a segunda parte da décima primeira dinastia. Dinastias da Idade de Bronze Média O Império Médio durou de 2055-1650 a.C. Durante este período, a culto fúnebre a Osíris ascendeu para dominar a religião popular egípcia. O período compreende duas fases: a 11ª Dinastia, que governou de Tebas, e a 12ªOthmar Keel and Christoph Uehlinger. Gods, goddesses, and images of God in ancient Israel, 1998. Página 17 (cf. "The first phase (Middle Bronze Age IIA) runs roughly parallel to the Egyptian Twelfth Dynasty") e 13ª dinastias que foram centradas em torno de el-Lisht. O império unificado já foi considerado como compreendendo as 11ª e 12ª dinastias, mas historiadores atuais pelo menos parcialmente consideraram a 13ª dinastia como pertencente ao Império Médio. Durante o Segundo Período Intermediário,Bruce G. Trigger. Ancient Egypt: a social history. 1983. Página 137. (cf. ... "for the Middle Kingdom and Second Intermediate Period it is the Middle Bronze Age".) o Antigo Egito caiu em desordem pela segunda vez, entre o final do Império Médio e do início da Império Novo. É mais conhecido pelos Hicsos, cujo reinado compreendeu as 15ª e 16ª dinastias. Os hicsos apareceram pela primeira vez no Egito durante a 11ª dinastia, começaram sua escalada rumo ao poder na 13ª dinastia, e surgiram a partir do Segundo Período Intermediário no controle de Aváris e do Delta. Pela 15ª dinastia, governaram o Baixo Egito, tendo sido expulsos no final da 17ª dinastia. Mitologia Na mitologia grega, houve cinco idades dos homens: a Idade do Ouro, que viveu na época que Cronos era rei dos deuses,Hesíodo, Os Trabalhos e os Dias, Idades dos Homens, 109-120 [em linha] a Idade da Prata, criada pelos deuses do Olimpo e destruída por Zeus porque eles não queriam adorar os deuses,Hesíodo, Os Trabalhos e os Dias, Idades dos Homens, 121-139 a Idade do Bronze, criada por Zeus, quando usavam-se instrumentos de bronze e não se conhecia o ferro,Hesíodo, Os Trabalhos e os Dias, Idades dos Homens, 140-155 a Idade dos Herois, de homens chamados de semi-deuses,Hesíodo, Os Trabalhos e os Dias, Idades dos Homens, 156-169 e a quinta, a Idade do Ferro, que continuava até os dias de Hesíodo.Hesíodo, Os Trabalhos e os Dias, Idades dos Homens, 170-201 Foi durante a Idade do Bronze que ocorreu o Dilúvio de Deucalião.Pseudo-Apolodoro, Biblioteca, 1.7.2 [em linha] Segundo Pausânias, durante a era dos herois, todas as armas eram de bronze; ele se baseou nos escritos de Homero e em relíquias preservadas até os seus dias, como a lança de Aquiles no santuário de Atena em Phaselis e a espada de Memnon no templo de Asclépio em Nicomedes.Pausânias (geógrafo), Descrição da Grécia, 3.3.8 [em linha] Datação A data de adoção do bronze variou segundo as diferentes culturas: * Na Ásia central (Afeganistão, Irã, etc) o bronze chega por volta de 2000 a.C. * Na China, foi adotado na Dinastia Shang.Série de autores e consultores, Dorling Kindersley, History (título original), 2007, ISBN 978-989-550-607-1, pág 60 * No mar Egeu estabeleceu-se uma área de intenso comércio do metal , principalmente em Chipre onde existiam minas de cobre, vindo o estanho das ilhas britânicas. Com isso, iniciou-se o desenvolvimento da navegação. O império minóico, substituído mais tarde pelo micénico, surgiu graças a este grande comércio. * Na Europa central, este período iniciou a partir de 1800-1600 a.C., seguido do período 1600-1200 a.C., caracterizado pelo enterramento de cadáveres em túmulos, prática que demonstrava um alto grau de estratificação social. * No Norte da Europa, a idade do bronze inicia-se entre 2000-1700 a.C., nesse período surgiu o comércio de âmbar, muitos petróglifos representando divindades e vida cotidiana, além de armas e jóias. thumb|right|200px|Armas e ornamentos da Idade do Bronze O final da Idade do Bronze ocorreu entre 1300-700 a.C., caracterizado pela incineração dos cadáveres, prática que continuou na Polónia até aos anos 500 a.C., já em plena Idade do Ferro, no período cultural Hallstatt (700-450 a.C.). Ver também * Idade dos Metais * Idade do bronze atlântica * Idade do Ferro * Proto-História * Civilização do Vale do Indo Categoria:Idade do Bronze